


Skyfall

by queenseptienna



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, M/M, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the end/Hold your breath and count to ten" (Adele - Skyfall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Genere: erotico, angst, drammatico  
> Avvertimenti: flashfic, slash, death!fic, linguaggio  
> Prompt: WATCHMEN Comico/Ozymandias, "This is the end/Hold your breath and count to ten" (Adele - Skyfall) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-gLRp5bSpw

«Sapevo che saresti venuto.»  
Il Comico si gira il whisky nel bicchiere, con un movimento secco del polso. Era consapevole del motivo per il quale il suo ospite era lì e non voleva che tutto finisse senza prima scolarsi del buon liquore.  
L’altro non dice nulla, non che sia importante dire qualcosa. Sanno perché sono lì in quel momento, non c’è altro da aggiungere. Si limita ad avvicinarsi al retro del divano dove Blake è seduto e gli passa le mani sulle spalle. Stringe appena per ricordargli che potrebbe soffocarlo quando gli pare, o tagliargli la gola.  
«Vieni davanti» mormora Ed e l’altro lo fa, aggirando il mobilio e parandosi fra lui e la tv accesa a volume zero. Sullo schermo hanno spostato la lancetta dell’orologio dell’apocalisse avanti di un minuto. «Siediti.»  
«Non sono qui per scopare, Ed» Ozymandias si siede lo stesso sopra al Comico, slacciandogli la vestaglia.  
Ed ride, senza maschera sembra vecchio e probabilmente perché lo è. «Sei qui per ammazzarmi Ozy, ma che io sia dannato se prima non mi è concesso l’ultimo desiderio.»  
Il biondo pare pensarci su e accetta in modo silenzioso, passando le dita sul petto di quel nazista del cazzo che gli è sempre, assurdamente, piaciuto. Lo abbandona subito però, per alzarsi e sfilarsi i pantaloni e il giubbotto di kevlar. Poi si rimette sulle gambe di Blake, vestito solo di una t-shirt sulla quale è stampato uno smile.  
«Figlio di puttana» ridacchia il Comico, gettando il bicchiere a terra e infrangendolo in mille schegge appuntite che si conficcano nella carta da parati. Con dita callose gli accarezza le gambe fino ad arrivare ai glutei e li separa, accarezzandone la fessura. Non c’è tempo per i preparativi, si dice spingendogli dentro le dita, non c’è mai stato tempo.  
Adrian si inarca sibilando, ma non cede. Il dolore gli piace, la sua tempra è forte e resistente. Le dita di Ed sono così grosse e ruvide che basterebbero solo quelle per farlo venire, ma no. Non vuole accorciare i loro ultimi momenti insieme, non è un caso che sia l’uomo più intelligente del mondo.  
Ed lo rovescia sul divano, un attimo più tardi la sua erezione è dentro Adrian, che sibila ancora più forte. Secco, senza grazia, crudele. Quello è il Comico. Si eccita ancora di più. Aspira forte il suo odore sudato affondando le narici in quel collo taurino e sudato e lascia che Blake faccia quel che gli pare. Che lo fotta fino a non farlo stare più in piedi, perché poi non lo vedrà mai più.  
Ozymandias nasconde il viso contro la spalla di Ed e si concede il lusso di farsi scappare due lacrime.  
  
  
  
 _Questa è la fine._  
Trattieni il fiato e conta fino a dieci.  
Discesa libera.  
Edward chiude gli occhi mentre il vento gli frusta il corpo. Cade senza potersi fermare. Sotto di sé ha decine di metri prima di schiantarsi al suolo e tutto sembra scorrere al rallentatore. Adrian, ancora appoggiato ala finestra, lo guarda cadere.  
Chiude gli occhi, il Comico. È la sua ultima risata, sa che non c’è altro da fare.


End file.
